


Dye it Back

by 1JettaPug, Gh0stFl0ra



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2010s, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra
Summary: Another Dorian fic, thanks 1JettaPug!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Dye it Back

**Author's Note:**

> Another Dorian fic, thanks 1JettaPug!

It was around noon when Dorian heard the knock. He stood up from the sofa, leaving Vanessa to play with Maxie. Outside were three familiar looking men, each around his age. "What brings you guys over here?", Dorian chirped, as the blond man outside crossed his arms. "Dorian, the label wants a reunion." The brunet nodded in agreement, as the group was let in. "That's great!", Dorian announced, before asking if they wanted anything to drink. The blond shook his head, before letting his eyes travel to the girl. "Sleep with another groupie lately?", he asked.

"Huh? No, no. She's my girlfriend." Dorian laughed as he ushered them inside. All three gave each other a look. She was young enough to be their daughter or granddaughter, even.  
"She seems like a fan," Vanta smiled at her. "Like the two toned hair."  
"You guys might wanna start doing that again if we're doing this reunion."  
"Yeah, yeah. We'll definitely get it done before we sign any official paperwork." Gigi said.

Jimmy nodded quietly, glancing at the platinum and gold records the host hung up. Vanta seated himself on the sofa, before checking his phone. Gigi stood next to Dorian, eyeing him with caution. "Is everything, okay?", the brunet asked, trying to dance around his true intent. 

"Everything's fine, what makes you ask?",  
"Well... We heard you were doing this... Uber ride program." Gigi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Not that we can't do stuff like that as a fun, silly promotion, but are you serious?"  
"Serious?" Dorian blinked.  
"The light is on, but no one is home yet again." Vanta sighed.  
"Hey, I'm right here. I just don't get what you mean, guys."  
"We didn't invest all our money into coke and rum is all we're saying." Vanta said with a little shrug.

"I've gotten better, Vanta. How else do you think I got custody of Miranda?", Dorian crossed his arms. "Are you near broke?", Gigi asked, eyes wide with concern. "He's getting help", Vanessa spoke up, "Even if you guys don't think so". Jimmy finally said something to Dorian, "If you're going to do this all over, we don't know what to do".

"D- Do what all over? Guys, I'm fine. We all had issues, we all got through them." Dorian said, losing his smile. "Why am I still sensing judgement?"  
"We just need to make sure for everyone's sake that you're not gonna go overboard." Gigi told him. He rest his hands on Dorian's shoulders to look him right in the eye. "We're getting a second chance here."  
"And you don't think I realize that?"

"We don't want you to nearly overdose a second fuckin' time", Vanta elaborated, typing out a message to someone. "Guys, it won't happen", Dorian insisted. "I don't know, I just don't want you to get hurt again", Gigi shook his head. "Neither do we", Jimmy tapped Vanta's shoulder. "Or you'll replace me with that scrawny guy again?", the singer glanced to the floor. "Suzu was a mistake on our parts", Vanta agreed.

"First sensible thing you've said since you all entered my home." Dorian said, rolling his eyes. "I thought you came here to be civil with me."  
"We are!"  
"We're trying." Vanta said, looking over his phone at Vanessa.  
"Well, try harder. You don't see me poking at your past flaws- and you know I could, don't kid yourselves."  
"Dorian, c'mon--"  
"Nope, this better be about the reunion or something else that isn't negative, man. I won't have these vibes."  
"Fine, fine, let's change the subject", Gigi insisted, glancing to Jimmy. The rhythm guitarist was the one to suggest something. "I assume you're still doing music? Along with the Uber thing?".

"I mean, duh! You guys know I have my own studio under the house."  
"When is the last time you used it?" Vanta asked.  
"Yesterday. I've been tinkering with demos."  
All three of them gave a weak nod at that. They doubted him, and it made him squirm where he stood. Vanessa noticed and went to him, holding his arm against her.  
"You've been doing wonderful on the new solo album."

"So, mind if we hear them?", the drummer asked, glancing at Vanessa slightly. "Sure", Dorian smiled, leading them to the studio. "They store everything on computer drives, but they're so tiny now", he laughed, before plugging in the usb.  
Dorian relaxed in his chair and motioned Vanessa to sit. He kissed the side of her head the moment she embraced him, and she could feel how tense he was.  
"They'll like it." she whispered, softly.  
"I'm just worried they won't..." he admitted, then smiled at his friends as they sat down to take a listen.  
"Trust in your work, hun."

The first demo opened with a heavy guitar riff, followed by Dorian's voice, singing. "Don't tell me I'm wrong, that my choice was made, don't say my problem's here, it's a joke at the end of the day." The drums started, "Because I know you're waiting, I know you're waiting, because you think it's dead." Another heavy guitar riff, "You're not gonna hide, from what you want, makeup's still on, and teasing up". Vanta raised an eyebrow, while Jimmy pressed his fingertips to his lower lip. Gigi gazed on, smiling.

Vanessa smiled. Two out of three wasn't bad. She was sure Jimmy would be won over by the rest of the tracks Dorian had done. Vanta seemed a bit more skeptical, though. He also kept looking to her while the song played out.  
Dorian didn't seem to notice. His eyes were shut as he leaned back in his chair with a smile. His own improvised riffs weren't the smoothest, but they were raw and still full of energy.

The demo ended, turning to the next one. Throughout it, Jimmy seemed to show more faith, but Vanta was still unconvinced, especially at the scream before the chorus. In his mind, that couldn't sell. This continued up until the last demo track, which ended with a similar scream, except in high pitched notes on his guitar. Dorian yanked the usb out, before turning to his bandmates. "What do you think?"

"I think it's great," Gigi nodded, "Sounds like your first solo record. Takes me back, you know?"  
"I think less techno drums and more real drums, and it'll be even better." Jimmy told him.  
"Hey, gotta use what I can use, man." Dorian smiled, then he looked over to Vanta. His arms were still crossed. "You're not impressed."  
"Not really." He murmured. "This isn't going to go platinum in today's market."  
Dorian blew out a deep sigh. They all knew that. It was an unspoken, unfortunate fact of the modern rockstar and the older rockstar. Their genre was being shoved out of the way for bland pop music.  
"I don't expect platinum, but I'm aiming for it."

"Good luck, you'll need it. More luck than when Gigi tries to get hookups", the bassist laughed, before being smacked upside the head by the drummer. "Hookups? Don't you have Julia?", Dorian questioned. Gigi lowered his head, Vanessa noticing his reaction, and implication.

"Things... didn't work out. Normal reasons, you know--"  
"Normal reasons? Finding you blowing a man in your bedroom is not normal, man." Vanta shook his head. Gigi growled, slapping him harder against the head before moving away.  
"Fuck you!"  
"What? Dorian should know. We all kno--"  
"I told you individually!" He snapped, stomping away and upstairs.

The others stared at each other, before Dorian and Vanessa went up to check on the drummer. He was seated on the couch, teary eyed. Vanessa went first. "Hey, I know it's awkward. A lot of people are scared about people's reactions. But, if you love other men, you shouldn't be ashamed of it." Gigi sighed, as Dorian sat next to him.

"Kid, I don't need this from you, please.."  
"She's just trying to help, man." Dorian pat his back.  
"Dorian, I don't need help from you with this either." He said, wiping his eyes. "I just agreed to come over because of the reunion."  
"No, that's why Vanta came. You came because you care, too."  
"I shouldn't have.." he muttered, folding his arms. "That's the reason I am what I am."

"Gigi, if you're gay, you can just tell me", Dorian spoke, "I know what we did may have sparked this up". The singer turned his attention to Vanessa. The drummer shook his head, "I don't know, I don't know". Dorian could only think to hug him, resting his chin against Gigi's shoulder.  
"Dorian, please..." he whined, pulling his head away. "Don't do this. I'm not... Stop it. I'm not getting into these labels these kids have come up with."  
"Why not? It's true. Rob Halford is gay as hell, man."  
"I'm not Rob Halford! I'm not!" The drummer cried, shoving his bandmate away.  
Dorian shook his head, "I'm sorry for giving you all that affection then." The singer left the room, as Vanta entered with Jimmy. The bassist sat near Vanessa, whilst Jimmy was next to Gigi. "What happened?", Jimmy pat the brunet's shoulder.

"N- nothing. Stop it." He shoved them away from him, too.  
This reunion was in for a disaster, Vanessa thought, staring at them from the kitchen doorway.  
"Dorian... he needs help."  
"He doesn't need help. He needs this reunion to happen. We all do. They may have made smarter money choices, but even those can run dry after thirty years." The singer grumbled, digging in the pantry for a snack.  
"He needs to know it's okay to be who he is."  
"Honey..." Dorian sighed, "People my age... Some of us just aren't going to be comfortable with it. That’s just how it is."

"Well he can't go around hating himself for the rest of his life for something he can't control", she argued, as he dug into a granola bar. Dorian shook his head, not wanting to continue further. Vanessa ran a hand through her two toned hair. All of them had issues, she remembered him saying.

"Dorian, maybe you could just... help him work through it." His eyes widened as he over-thought her words. "No, no. Not like that. Just... help him through it with words." She explained. "It's a start, and it would be eaiser than Vanta or Jimmy, yeah?"  
"Barely..." Dorian said, grabbing a second granola bar.  
"Baby, you're stress eating again."  
"Am not,"

"Please?", she gently plucked it from him, before he kissed her. "I'll see what I can do", he reentered the living room, as Vanta went into the kitchen. The blond took a water bottle from the fridge, before eyeing her up again. She raised an eyebrow, confused.  
"Aren't you cute?" Vanta smiled, "Dorian has a good eye."  
She blushed, then quietly exited before he could say anything else. She didn't want to have to punch him.  
"Gigi," Dorian pat his shoulder as he stood next to him. "Why don't you come back later this week for dinner?"  
"What if I don't want to?"  
"What if I want a dinner invite?" Jimmy asked with a grin.  
"You'll get yours," Dorian said. "But c'mon, Gigi."

"I-I don't know, maybe ", he sighed, "It's just, too much of a big thing. " "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to ", Dorian suggested, "Just the reunion, and how the radio market sucks nowadays."

Gigi relaxed a bit at that. "Sure... It does."  
Dorian smiled, patting his shoulder again, then saw Vanta stroll back in the room. "I think we'll be ready to meet with the managers in a bit. You guys need to redye your hair, though."  
"Here's hoping our roots can take it." Jimmy sighed.

"And that we won't look like idiots", Vanta spoke, pulling out his wallet. "There's a place over on 9th that sells all the weird hair stuff", Dorian remarked. Jimmy stroked a bit of his own hair, anticipating the bright red's return.

"Gigi, you coming?" Vanta asked, looking down at the drummer.  
A soft shrug was given. He looked exhausted, drained completely from the interaction.  
"I'll drive him home later, Van. He's tired." Dorian tried to tell him.

"Sure. Just don't pick up anyone else", the blond spoke, as he went out to his car. Jimmy followed on his motorcycle, leaving just the three of them. "I'll be fine, Dorian", Gigi sighed, as the other two were about to leave. "Fluorescent blue?", Gigi questioned. "You know it".

"Yeah, I know it." He shifted up and got off the couch. "I.. I need to go."  
"Talk to me, Gigi. I haven't talked to you in months."  
"I haven't had much to say."  
"Well, that's a damn lie. C'mon. We used to be able to talk all the time." Dorian begged him, gently grabbing at his arm.

"What do you want to talk about, then?", the brunet shook his head. "I, I just feel that no one would take this seriously, even if it did work out. We're in our fifties, Dorian. The fans have grown up, and the new ones are about as old as your girlfriend, or even younger. They don't really get it". He ran a hand through his hair.

"They get it, man. They understand more than you think. I've talked with fans. My daughter is running a Facebook group involving the band. People younger than her are still finding out about us."  
Gigi shook his head, shutting his eyes. "I don't know.."  
"You don't know? I just told you what they think."

"They see us as these idols, I don't want to get their hopes up, and have them dashed when they see us. Old, and out of touch", he looked down, as Maxie bounded over to the two. Dorian pat his shoulder, as the Pomeranian wagged his tail at the two. Vanessa scooped the dog up, and sat next to them. "I know my opinion's not worth much to you, Gigi, but you guys are some of the best. If the fans think otherwise, just because of your age, then they're not worth having in your corner."

The drummer cast his eyes to the ground. "I'm.. I'm too worried about my image."  
"It's alright. We're all a lil' vain, man--"  
"No, I.. I'm sorry. I can't..." Gigi turned from the singer, hugging his arms against his body.  
"Gigi, you can do this. One step, one breath at a time."  
He sighed, "You were so blasé, even when that late show jackass asked about your mom's drinking problem". Dorian winced, but quickly shook it off, before encouraging him to take a few deep breaths. Gigi did so, before loosening his grip on himself.

"We'll get back in our spot, man, just you wait."  
"I.. I'll hold my breath for now." Gigi turned away from him.  
"Gigi..."  
"Don't use that tone with me, Dorian. It won't work like it used to."  
Vanessa blinked, silently looking between them. Had she missed something? Did Dorian neglect to mention this?

"S-sorry man, nostalgia glasses", Dorian looked desperate to keep himself and the drummer calm, but there was something underneath. It was as if they knew something couldn't happen again. Were they together at one point? She didn't dare ask with Gigi in the room, though.

"Just... Just take me to the store for the dye." He muttered, and the singer nodded, grabbing his keys.  
"Vanessa, I'll be back in an hour or so."  
"I'll have dinner ready when you get back," she said, holding onto the yapping dog as they went near the front door. "Be safe."  
"I'll try," he smiled, letting the door shut behind him. He turned his head and was surprised by hands clutching his hair, pulling him forward into a soft pair of lips.  
Gigi kissed him, a bit teary eyed. Dorian kissed back for a bit, before pulling away. Neither was sure what to say, as they got in the singer's car. But, if it helped, it helped.


End file.
